


Forgetting

by paintpot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, implied gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintpot/pseuds/paintpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond is so confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> I live! Sorry to everyone waiting on Savior, my muse went missing and I haven't found it yet. In the meantime, this thing showed up.

Yellow Diamond stepped back from her work and smiled. The flowers always bloomed so prettily for her. Red flowers burst from their buds, the deep green leaves wavering gently in the breeze, brushing against the petals. Another success. The good feeling was dampened as the air shifted, an air current chilling across her gem. Purple blossoms ensconced the trellis above her as she moved indoors. Her cracked gem always ached in the cold.

She sank onto her cushioned surface, setting her gloves on the table and running her fingers over the crack. She turned her head as the warp pad activated, the light temporarily brightening the room. She smiled at the visitor. “Blue!” Her friend and fellow diamond stepped from the pad with a wide grin.

“Hello, Yellow. How’s the gem?” Her smile fell away.

“Same as always.” She mumbled. Blue’s eyes softened and her friend wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“Just give it time, dear. You’ll heal.” Yellow looked up at her.

“You sure?” Blue laughed.

“Of course I’m sure. Haven’t I always been right before?” Yellow nodded.  

“Yes, but…” She looked away, pursing her lips. “I just… It’s taking so long. It’s never taken this long before. I’ve always been able to retreat to my gem and fix it from the inside. I just…” Blue sank down beside her.

“You’ll be okay. You want some tea, dear?” Yellow blinked, suddenly unsure of herself. Blue waited for a moment, and then Yellow nodded gratefully. “Well, then. I’ll have to make you some. To the kitchen!” Blue sprang up into a dramatic pose, all mock seriousness, and Yellow giggled in spite of herself.

“So, how’s Pink doing?” She inquired as the pair moved rooms. “I haven’t heard from her in a long while.” Blue stopped humming and glanced at Yellow.

“She’s fine. She says she really needs to make time to see you, but in the meanwhile she sends her best wishes and warmest regards.” Yellow crinkled her nose. Blue sighed. “You know she loves you, Yellow. We both do. Very much.” Yellow nodded, guilt at having doubted her friends and siblings eating at her.

“I know. And I love both of you. It’s just… I wish she could get away. I know she’s busy. How is she? Last time we really talked she was considering going to… What was it?” Yellow racked her cloudy mind. “…Earth? Has she made it?” Blue nodded. “Yes, dear. I told you a while ago, remember?” Yellow blinked.

“Are you sure? I…” Blue frowned.

“Of course. Don’t you trust me?” Yellow nodded.

“I do. I just… I’ve have such a hard time remembering things since my injury. I don’t understand it.” Blue Diamond frowned, and came over to again wrap an arm around Yellow.

“I’m sorry, dear. But here-“ Blue slid a cup in front of Yellow. “Drink your tea. You’ll feel better.” Yellow lifted the cup and gulped at the bitter liquid.

“Thank you, Blue. I really appreciate this. How are the Pearls doing? You haven’t mentioned them.”

“What? Oh! Yes, the Pearls. They’re doing fine. Turning out wonderfully, just like you said. Any more genius ideas you’re hiding?” Yellow thought for a moment, and then nodded.

“Let me get my-“ She began to rise, but Blue sat her back down. 

“Your sketchbook, right?” Yellow nodded. “Where did you leave it?” 

“On my nightstand. I think.” She added after a moment, the memory hazy. "I'm probably wrong again, though.

“Give me a second. And finish your tea, dear. Don’t you like it?” Blue got up herself and passed through the archway into the other half of the house. Yellow drank down the rest of her beverage. “Where’d you say?” Blue called after a moment.

“On the nightstand.” Yellow called back. There was a moment of silence.

“Where?”

“The nightstand.” Yellow racked her brains. It was on the nightstand, she was sure. Wasn’t it?

“Give me a… Oh, here it is.” Blue returned, carrying the sketchbook. “It was on the bathroom counter.” Yellow frowned, disappointed in herself. Blue shook her head and smiled, brushing it off. “It’s nothing. So, what were you going to show me?” Yellow took the book and flipped to the middle.

“Hmm…just here. I had an idea for improving our communication potential. I was thinking we could downsize the communication hubs by reinvesting in the power source. They run on pure solar energy now, but if we found a way to more efficiently gather and store the energy we wouldn’t need so much in the way of transporting crystals to amplify the signal, because we could use the stored energy to also push the message out instead of just providing it. Maybe if we replaced… Blue? Are you listening?”

“…What? Oh! Yes, I was… Uh…” Blue looked away sheepishly. “Actually, no. You… ah… told me about this last time I visited.” Yellow looked away in embarrassment.

“Oh. Sorry. I guess I forgot. Again.” Blue wrinkled her nose and embraced her.

“It’s nothing. You’ll be just fine. Trust me.” Yellow nodded, and closed her sketchbook. Blue got up and stretched. “I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you next week.” Yellow nodded.

“On… Tuesday, right?” Blue frowned.

“I come on Thursdays, remember? This was a one time thing.” Yellow blinked.

“Oh. Sorry. You’re right, and I guess I just forgot again.” Yellow leaned against her friend. “You take such good care of me. Thank you, Blue.” Blue nodded, and patted Yellow’s hair. "Do you remember what I was doing?"

"Going out to garden, dear." Yellow blinked. Hadn't she just come in? She voiced her question and Blue shook her head with a frown. "You were going to get your gloves. You told me."

"I did?"

"You did. I remember."

"..."

"You trust me, right? You know how bad your memory is." Yellow nodded quietly.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm hard to deal with."

"Hmm." Blue mused. "You were going out. Now, I’ve got to go, dear. Things to do and paperwork to go through. See you!” Blue waved as she stepped onto the warp pad and disappeared. Yellow watched her go, and then slowly got up to go to her bedroom. Everything seemed to be where she left it. She blinked, suddenly cold, and then went to her drawer for her gloves and scarf. Except… they weren’t there. She gazed at the drawer, and her filled sketchbooks stared back. She opened the drawer she had thought her sketchbooks were in, and found her extra blanket. What was going on? She sank onto her bed and rested her head in her hands. She was so confused. Blue needed to come back and help her. Her friend really was so good to put up with her.


End file.
